Together
by theonlyfoxman
Summary: Lucifer doesn't sleep with chloe when she comes to his home drunk, This changes quite a lot about their relationship, Chloe realizes thst lucifer doesn't just see her as a target to have sex with and leave...and lucifer crealzeis he cares for her more than he lets on
1. chapter 1

**Stronger characters MUCH stronger lucifer, MUCH stronger goddess, stronger amenadiel, mazikeen, etc basically they will be as strong as their dc counterparts, cause I despise how much they were nerfed(I'll let you guys know, i'm not good with the whole cop stuff and cases more action for this story tbh something to note, Lucifer will be the oldest**

**pairings:Chloe x lucifer(duh) Amenadiel x linda, mazikeen x special appeara****nce, ella x special appearance, dan x special appearance. (There not oc's each character is from the bible, now...my bible knowledge stems from my knowledge of supernatural, lol.)**

Summary:Lucifer doesn't sleep with chloe when she comes to his home drunk, This changes quite a lot about their relationship, Chloe realizes thst lucifer doesn't just see her as a target to have sex with and leave...and lucifer crealzeis he cares for her more than he lets on

Lucifer was quite enjoying his night with a bottle of scotch while reading a book, he was mid sip when he heard the ding of his elevator, he looked up and noticed chloe, her hair messy and he could feel the cloudiness in her mind...quite clearly she was drunk...very much so.

"Detective? I'm surprised to see you here so late."He said setting his glass down.

"Yeah? well you said the doors are always open, i'm opening them"Chloe replied walking in, lucifer sighed a bit, this would be a delicate situation.

"Yes, I did say that...and I meant it, come sit. Try not to stumble over."Lucifer said walking up to her to help her.

"So, where is dan? shouldn't he be here to help you with this?"Lucifer asked curiously.

"You mean detective douche? He dumped me over text…"Chloe said grabbing the cup lucifer was drinking from,"I mean what are we teenagers?"She said taking a sip of the wine.

"Apparently were drinking like we are"Lucifer said with a small huff"I'll be taking that"Lucifer said snagging the scotch"And you, need to sit. you're clearly too drunk to even form coherent sentences,"Lucifer led her to the couch sitting down with chloe.

"You know, I only turned you down because I thought things would work out with dan… And I didn't want to hurt trixie… But now? I'm not too inclined to care about him anymore…"Chloe all but growled out.

"You seem upset"Lucifer deduced.

"Yeah? well you'd be upset too if your ex dumped you over text…"

"Oh actually id be thrilled if one like daniell dumped me"Lucifer replied.

"Yeah? Well...Im saying yes now...to having sex with you."Chloe said leaning in to kiss him yet for some reason lucifer moved his head to the side.

"Yes well, I'm saying you must rest you are clearly not in your right mind…"

"Seriously? This coming from the same person who has been trying to have sex with me for the past 2 days? You're saying no?"Chloe said clearly bewildered and quite angry...she needed something to take her mind off of dan…

"Yes, i'm quite bewildered of this development myself if this was any other circumstances I'd give you the night of your life, but now? you can not properly say yes or no."

"I'm a grown woman lucifer... "Chloe pouted.

"Clearly, not grown enough"Lucifer countered"Now, if you'd like to get into my sheets when you are sober, then we have a deal, but for now...sleep"Lucifer said gently rubbing her cheek compelling hee to peacefully fall asleep on his shoulder, before realizing that he had to move her.

"god damn it…"He said with a roll of his eyes, at the irony of his statement.

The Next morning chloe woke up in bed, not hers...she recognized the bed...shit, it was lucifers

"Fuck, no….no no,"She ttied to shoot up but immidiatly regretted that decision as her hangover kicked in"ow.."He she whined rubbing her head.

"Oh god what have I done?"

" Ahem, Don't worry, my fathers the forgiving sort"Lucifer said with that same smile that made chloe want to punch him in the face."Well, accept when it comes to me."

"Triple espresso or hair of the dog?"Lucifer asked gesturing to the bottle's"

"No…"Chloe groaned

"Oh, right, both"He said pouring a glass.

"Please tell me, we didn't…"

"Oh did we ever?"Lucifer said standing up"I'm pretty sure we made rosemary's baby~ Sex with you was extrodanary"Lucifer continued as she desperatly tried to get up and out of the bed"I mean, you had moves that made even the devil blush"Lucifer said with a chuckle.

"This is bad, whatever happens, don't tell me...I don't wanna know.

"What that we didn't do the nasty?"That made chloe visibly double take.

"We didn't?"

"Nope"Lucifer said putting emphasis on the P"I turned you down, cold."

"You? the guy whos been trying to get in my pants since day 1?"

Ok, now Lucifer was getting offended and it was visible on his face "Detective, while I may be quite possibly the most perverted man on earth next to austin powers, I do know the importance of consent you couldn't properly give it, so I turned you down,"

Chloe sighed, ok maybe she was making her works sound a bit too harsh"Ok, so you didn't sleep with me...wh-why am I naked?"

"Oh you don't remember the part where you got up got shouted at me, 'its too hot in this five star hell hole' I believe it was tore your clothes off then hogged the bed?"

"I do that sometimes, when i'm upset"

"Detective I can not tell you how many things are wrong with that statement"Lucifer replied, chloe scoffed as she grabbed her clothing

"I was upset and you'd be too if your ex dumped you over text"

"You said that last night darling, still its rather out of character to see you so unhinged, and out of character for me too! The whole, not wanted to have sex with you thing, and heres the strange part, it gave me quite a rush can't explain it, I been thinking about it all night"

"Ok, last night...was a fluke, for both of us. We'll leave it at that"She said before walking off.

"right"

"You snore by the way! Like an albanian field wench"Lucifer said with a smile as she walked off.

Chloe Leaned against the elevator wall, she was so confused Why the hell didn't lucifer have sex with her She was right there...no one would even blame him, maybe she had been miss judging him? maybe… He was really interested in her.

She arrived down the elevator shaft and walked out almost bumping into mazikeen.

"Oh, you're lucifers human, did you finnaly fuck him? He likes being pegged, you know."Mazikeen said while eating eminems.

Chloe couldn't even fathom what she heard"I am not lucifers human, I'm not anyone's human and no, shockingly...we did not have sex, now if you'll excuse me I have a kid to get to.

"uh huh, later human"mazikeen said getting into the elevator watching her leave.

as chloe walked out of lux, she was suddenly his in the head with something sturdy dropping to the ground with hazy eyes"M...Malcolm?"She said in his direction before fainting.

A few hours later, Lucifer was at dr.linda's office.

"So, you didn't have sex with chloe?"

"nope, I turned her down, which is completely out of character for me."Lucifer said still confused about it.

"Do you care for chloe?"Linda asked

"Define care?"

"Do you...find yourself wanting to be around chloe more? Is that why you tried so hard to have sex with her?"Linda asked.

Lucifer sighed slightly"I Do not know, I know I could have had her, she practically threw herself at me… but I turned her down."

"Perhaps you're a better man than you let on, not many would do such a thing in your position… Many would take advantage of a beautiful women in that situation"

"Yes, and those men are currently burning in hell"Lucifer said with a small smile"Chloe is different from other women, she is strong, kind she doesn't respond to my advances like the others she isn't as simple, I could shower her with all the material possessions in the world, and she'd still turn me down, she intrigues me. Nothing more."

"Are you sure that there isn't another reason?"Linda pressed.

"The devil doesn't love dr.Linda"Lomda smirked slightly.

"No, but it looks to me like he's starting."Linda replied.

"Blegh your notions of love make me want to heav"He Said standing up.

"We still have 30 minutes lucifer"

"Indeed, but it seems i've no reason to stay here"Lucifer said straightening his tie and walking off.

Lucifer felt his phone vibrating as he arrived to his car, he noticed it was chloe so he answered"Detective, hello dear"

"Lucifer morningstar, remember me?"

Lucifer snarled, his eyes glowing bright"Malcolm… bastard, if have harmed chloe I will make your 30 years of hell seem like child's play"Lucifer warned.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be doing anything as long as iv got your girls here, chloe and trixie decker yeah? I know the detective makes you weak...so, you're gonna come alone...and Im gonna kill you."

"You'd kill someone in front of a child?You must realize, my death won't change were your going…"

"Come, alone."He repeated again hanging up the phone.

"why do you want lucifer dead?"Chloe asked struggling against her chains.

"You'll never believe me, but he's the real devil, and he can get me a free ticket out of hell, and if he can't? I'll kill him.

Chloe took a small breath,"Your crazy, he could never be the devil"

"You oughta shut up princess, or your little girls gonna catch the back end of a pistol."

Chloe snarled but kept quiet, malcolm grinned and rubbed her body with the gun.

"Maybe, i'll have fun with you before Lucifer gets here…"He said with a smirk, chloe felt disgusted as he touched her, she was helpless but she would endure anything for trixie.

"If you touch her, I will skin you alive you vermin"Lucifer's voice rang out, mazikeen was with him.

"I told you to come alone didn't I? well I guess the bitch dies."Malcolm said aiming the gun at her head chloe braced herself, maze tossed herr blade at him swiftly hit him dead in the shoulder causing him to fry out in pain and try to run away.

"Mazikeen, make sure the detective is ok"he ordered. walking towards malcolm.

"Lucifer?? hey don't do anything rash damn it!"chloe said crying out to him.

"Shush human, my master ordered me to protect you, id prefer if you were quite"Maze said cutting her ropes off.

"What about my daughter?"chloe asked.

"Do it yourself, master only told me to make sure you, were ok"Chloe stared at her with a bewildered look, but gasped slightly as maze tossed her her blade.

"Hurry up, I want my knife back."Maze ordered, with a sigh of relief chloe nodded, she was shocked at how easily the blade cut through metal chains trixie was passed out completely which made things easier for chloe.

"Look, I know you don't see eye to eye with me, but please watch trixie, I'll owe you one"

Maze sighed,"I'm holding you to that human"She said rolling her eyes.

"Thank you."Chloe sighed rushing through the airport to find lucifer. and malcom.

meanwhile, Lucifer was walking forward with burning red eyes towards malcolm"Oh malcolm, come out come out wherever you are, i Only wish to chat."

Lucifer said as he watched forward, suddenly malcolm stepped from behind him gun drawn, and shot him in the stomach causing lucifer to drop to the ground and hold his stomach.

"Hehehehehe, oh looks like luci isn't so tough with the misses around huh?"Lucifer growled trying his best to ignore the stinging pain and stand up to rip him apart, but he couldn't move.

"Lucifer!"Malcolm knew he couldn't kill a cop, they'd be after him even out of state, he growled and ran off.

"Lucifer!"Chloe yelled running up to him and sliding towards him holding his head up.

"Hey, hey lucifer stay with me you'll be ok, maze called the police, hey lucifer say something.

Lucifer coughed slightly, his eyes hazing over"You know, its funny...I never thought id die, much less by a human."Lucifer said. eyes barely open.

"Don't talk like that , you are not dying, you're not leaving me."chloe said with tears in her eyes.

"How selfish of you…"Lucifer replied jokingly"Unfortunately, fate is quite a bitch when she wants to be, worse than father."Lucifer said coughing blood

At this point, tears were dripping down her face, she didn't know what compelled her to do it but she pulled lucifer into a deep kiss, Lucifer's eyes widened the kiss was passionate, and loving, lucifer only wished he could living, how cruel, the one time He finally loves, he dies.

Mazikeen had trixie in her arms when she eventually found lucifer and chloe, lucifer lied there dead with chloe in tears mazikeen snarled as she walked up to chloe setting trixie down.

"Stay here, I will end malcolm…"

"How? he's armed all you have is a knife"Mazikeen looked up she had tears in her eyes and they were literally blazing with fire. She ignored chloe and walked away. Chloe gasped in shock as she saw the power in her eyes, a red outline around her body as she walks forward.

She looked down at lucifer once more, and noticed there were weird markings on each side of Lucifer, like...wings chloe cupped her mouth, barely remembering to breath.

"It was true…"

Malcolm was home free almost at the plane, when suddenly he was slammed into the wall, he stood up as he regained himself coughing slightly.

"What the fuck? who…?"he turned around, only to see a very, very angry mazikeen. his eyes widened and he ran away as fast as possible to the plain, suddenly his tight leg twisted completely off he cried out in utter pain, blood pouring out onto the floor as he dropped to the ground, he tried to crawl away but his other leg was ripped off as well, earning another scream of pain when he turned around maze was in front of him, a truly evil look in her eyes, that scared malcolm to the soul, malcolm screamed and fired off every bullet in his mag yet they just bounces off of maze, his eyes practically bugged out of his sockets, chloe could hear malcolms screams ring through the airport and honestly? it made her happy…"

heaven.

Lucifer found he wasn't back in hell, instead he was in a white room, with nothing but a chair and a computer and a man in the chair, said man turned around with a small smile.

"father….?"Lucifer whispered.

"Hello son."He said standing up"It's been quite a while."

(END sorry if I rushed the whole thing with malcolm but I want to get to my own story quicker, now Ignore amenadiel beginning malcolm back, that didn't happen in this story, I may explain all that in later chapters.)


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer was shocked, it was definitely him…"I really wish I could punch you in the face right now…"

(Btw, just think god johnson)

God stood up with his arms formally behind his back"You're angry, I can see that"He replied.

"Angry?? No Im furious! You decide to show your face to me now when im dead? Just hurry up and send me back to hell."Lucifer snarled.

"You just assumed you'd go to hell if you died? I never stated such a thing…"God said.

"Yes, but amenidial did."Lucifer challenged.

"And so you just assumed he was right? I'd understand if gabriel said it...but amenadiel knows nothing of what I want, he never simply asks."

"Well you all mighty prick, what do you want?"Lucifer asked with another snarl.

God took a small breath"To apologize, I realize I was….too harsh on you, I could have handled that situation better"

"You think so? Some fathers take away their children's toys, maybe give them a spanking, not banish them to hell for all eternity! for asking a bloody question!"Lucifer yelled.

"That, is not why you were banished, you manipulated humanity, you attacked and killed your own brothers and sisters behind my back, you were becoming too much for a simple spanking long before that question and you know it, I may have been at most of the fault, but you are NOT a full victim lucifer. And neither were your brothers and sisters for instigating humanity's view on you… and they were properly punished. I was going to bring you back a few millennia ago, but I had a better idea, in giving you chloe clearly. It worked"

Lucifer blinked slightly"giving me chloe? You mean she was specifically created by you?"

"Make no mistake lucifer, I may have made chloe immune to your power, but her free will to love you, is hers I had nothing to do with that,"God explained"I want you to see something, before I send you back to earth.

"Send me back-"Before they could finish the two was in hell, God walked forwards to a specific cell and lucifer followed, hoping he wasn't taking him where he though, unfortunately, his thoughts were ignored, because there it was a very specific cell broken out of.

"How did she escape?"Lucifer asked.

"Escape? She was never actually trapped lucifer, she could have left whenever she felt like, just like me there isn't anyone besides myself who can harm her or trap her, and I wasn't actively trying to trap her"God explained

"Well why the hell not?! Do you seriously want a psychopathic goddess roaming earth?"Lucifer complained.

"Your mother wanted to be close to you, that's why she told me to send her to hell, so when you left hell, she escaped quite some time ago, She wiped nearly half of the demons out with a snap, now...because of how time works here they repopulated, but you wouldn't know that."

Lucifer snarled slightly"If amenidial did his job instead of raising damned souls…."

"Amenidial could never hold your mother back, And, he will be punished for that ordeal infact he is punishing himself just fine, asfor you you have a grieving detective that Has been crying by your side for 10 minutes now, when you arrive back, you'll find yourself at your former glory, and no im not doing this to control you, merely to protect you ...and if you mutilate yourself again, then I don't care where you are or what you're doing...i'll drag you back home myself."God stated with a narrow of his eyes.

Lucifer took a small breath"Yes, I can admit that was a little childish…."Lucifer stated looking away.

"Mmm, now go. You have a life to live and remember...you always had free will, it was never my intention to make you feel that you didn't, and the gates are always open for you."God said.

."Ok...but how do I"God merely waved his hand and lucifer vanished,"Its like he forgets i'm god sometimes."God smirked slightly and vanished himself.

Lucifer's eyes shot open and he took a huge breath of air, coughing slightly.

Chloe jumped back in shock"Oh god lucifer!" She yelled tackling him in a hug"how- how are you alive??"Chloe asked in total shock.

"Daddy dearest had something to do with that."

"You don't seem angry that he did?"Maze said.

Lucifer took a small breath"I think, I just made up with my father"Lucifer said.

"I just kissed the devil…"Chloe said to herself.

"Yes, and you're quite a good kisser"

Lucifer groaned slightly hearing ambulances and the police.

"They came at the same time, good thats,"Chloe heard a flap of wings and looked down noticing lucifer was gone,"Thats gonna be a thing…"Chloe said wiping her tears.

"Yep, he hates hospitals, speaking of...i'm sort of covered in blood and there's a dismembered dirty cop around the corner, so. Bye"And just like that, mazikeen was gone too but not with a single noise she just vanished.

Chloe closed her eyes with a sigh, now she had to explain why there were burnt angel wings in the ground, and why she called the cops and ambulance for people not even there...chloe opened her eyes and found herself In her home, she blinked slightly noticing there was a weird girl in her home, obviously a teenager, and she looked a lot like trixie.

"Trixie! I believe you were told to do your homework yes?"That was Lucifer's voice. Trixie was probably like 16, this was all so surreal, like it was her future.

"Yeah I have 5 more minutes left dad!"Trixie replied upstairs, suddenly lucifer was in front of her with a flap of wings. He looked just as he did normally… that made sense, he was immortal right?

"Yes, and in those exact 5 minutes, should you not be already in your room working, You will find your phone melting away in the sun, understood?"

"You wouldn't"Trixie said.

The devil never lies darling, besides i'm saving you the headache of your mothers yelling"Trixie huffed but sat up, chloe noted how beautiful trixie grew up to be, this was so weird…. she thought she had passed out and started dreaming or something.

Chloe heard a noise, and looked to the noise, the whole scenery changed, chloe's eyes widened, blood...everywhere dead bodies, chloe swore she could smell it, she cupped her mouth, gagging from the smell almost, tears dripped down her face when she saw trixies, lying there covered in blood, she saw a woman that looked exactly like her, she was totally covered in blood, she had two pistols in her hands, said women looked up as if she saw her.

suddenly chloe was looking from the woman's perspective, she felt the cold steel of the weapons in her hands, the smell of blood on her made her sick, she heard the sound of someone coughing blood, and looked up.

"Lucifer…"She breathed out.

"Why...Didn't you listen to me? why...did you fall from humanity...I"Cough" I loved you…"He said, his eyes glazing over till they weren't looking for anything anymore, chloe heard noise, she spun around with reflexes she didn't know she had, and there was trixie with a weapon aimed at her, but chloe had her finger on the trigger already.

"NO!"She couldn't move her body to stop it, the gunshot rang out, chloe found herself in another place as the gunshots rang out this one was a white room, it looked like an office, her eyes widened and she gasped panting deeply with sweat dripping down her face.

"What the fuck?!what was that what the hell was that?! Where the hell am I?!"

"Not hell, well...Lucifer would have something to say to that I suppose"She heard a Voice speak, it was calm soft but stern.

"Who are you?"Chloe asked still hyperventilating.

"Well, considering the past events thats happened to you, take a guess"He said jokingly.

"You...your g...god"chloe said barely breathing as she did.

"Yes, but...I don't really prefer that name, call me johnson, you humans haven't found a language that could decipher my true name"

"I'm sorry i just... Im freaking out here... "Chloe said trying to calm her self.

"Yes, I can tell…"He said with an amused look.

"What….what that?"Chloe said referring to that vision.

"That was your future"Johnson replied.

"So, in the future… I wipe out billions of people?!"

"Trillions, heaven hell, other realms,"

"You are NOT making me hyperventilate less, I just put a bullet through my daughters skull in cold blood!"

"You are a special case chloe, you were created ...differently, not fully by me, I can not reveal more i'm afraid,"Johnson said.

"Please tell me there's a way out of this? I mean I- I can't be some, blood thirsty psychopath!That's not me i'm not evil!"

"Calm yourself my child, breath."Chloe took a deep breath, johnson literally reminded her that she had to breath.

"Kill me."Chloe said that even made God double take.

"excuse me?"

"If my future, is to kill my future husband my daughter, and trillions of innocent people with what some secret evil power I don't know I have? Kill me, now…"Chloe replied.

Johnson shook his head "I can not, if I did, the darkness inside you would be released, and you Would simply reform, and. Lucifer would never forgive me."

"Well he's not going to forgive me if he knows I'm a freaking walking time bomb just waiting to go off and put a bullet in my own daughter!"Chloe yelled.

"There is another way, do not allow the darkness to control you, I can help you master your abilities, but after that...what happens is up to your will power."He said Chloe took a small shaky breath but nodded.

"Ok…"She said closing her eyes, when they opened she found herself in her home, this time...her home, home.

"Oh, there you are Detective, I thought you had skipped town with the spawn."She heard lucifer speak, who obviously broke into her house, but that was a regular thing.

"No, no um...I'm not gonna run away"Chloe said rubbing her head.

"Are you ok? you did just find out you kissed the "devil" "

'I also found out that I'm gonna become a bigger monster than anyone in existence, so."

"I'm fine...Ok? I am see? I've not gone crazy or anything. I'm dating the devil, trixie would probably think it's cool.

"Dating? so were official?"Lucifer replied with a small smirk.

"Do you want to be in one? Or are you going to leave once we finally have sex?Cause, if thats the case you can walk out right now… "Obviously chloe knew the answer to that, she saw there future together.

"Oh course not, I care for you detective, Truly and I do not know why, I've never cared for a human since eve. But I truly do care foe you detective."

Chloe smiled slightly, she wished he would have said no, he'd be safe from her then…"I care for you too…"She replied back"And if we are official...that means you can't be with any side chicks, i'm not that type of women…"

Lucifer smiled"I understand that, you accepted me after finding out who I am…"

"You're not the devil, You're an angel, the devil isn't a real thing as far as I'm concerned"Chloe replied. Lucifer felt his heart skipping beats like a giddy school girl.

"samael."

"Huh?"

"When we first met, and you thought lucifer was my stage name you aren't entirely wrong, Its samael, but only you are allowed to call me that, and I suppose the spawn can"

"Another thing, if we do end up getting serious...it means trixie would be your step father, I don't think I like you calling her "Spawn"

"Oh, worry not, It isn't an insult...its merely what I and lost of my race refer to babies as, Like when mazikeen calls you"my human" It isn't an insult, I suppose she saw our relationship coming.

"Ok…, so like what can you do….ability wise?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Seriously?no limits?"

"Nope"Lucifer said putting emphasis on the P.

"I...want to go to the moon, and see the sun set in space with you."

Lucifer rose an eyebrow but modded non the less, grabbing her hand, they vanished in a gust of wind, of course lucifer protected her from the harshness of space so she wouldn't die, as they watched the sunset, chloe pulled lucifer into a deep kiss.

END what did you guys think? there will be some more action soon. You'll see that chloe is gonna be pretty broken soon.


End file.
